


Beast Inside

by N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S



Series: Supernatural Gayness [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nagisa needs a hug, Vampire Akabane Karma, Vampire!Karma, Vampires, protective Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S/pseuds/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
Summary: Vampire Karma should not be messed with.Nagisa's mom is an idiot.





	Beast Inside

"h-hey mom? is it okay if I go out with a friend tonight?" Nagisa asked slowly, fully aware of how dangerous this question was. he knew she was in one of her moods but he couldn't just not ask her... she turned to him, face blank.

"oh, you've finally made a friend? is it a boy?"

he winced, already knowing where this was going.

"y-yeah...."

his mother's eyes sparkled like they did when she was about to put him in a dress. he sighed, but then a thought occurred to him and he smiled at her.

"but he said he just wanted it to be casual so I don't think I should dress up, do you? I mean, I know your parents would have never let you dress casually so I understand if you-" he was cut off by his mother's loud "no! of course, you can Nagisa."

he internally cheered and also slapped himself for manipulating her like that...

"sooo who is it?"

his eyes widened and he bit his lip. he couldn't really tell her without her finding out Karma wasn't human. after all, Karma had been the first vampire accepted into a human school, (kunugigaoka was trying to show just how accepting they were of these 'new days'...) so his face had been all over the news! besides, you don't exactly forget a name like Karma, do you?

his mother had thrown quite the fit when she found out her precious baby was going to school with a monster, so her stance was clear on the new 'vampires are human too' law in Japan.

but he couldn't just lie to her, she was his mother! so with a silent prayer to god for safety, he gulped and said, "he's... his name is Karma...." he said it as quietly as he could, hoping she wouldn't hear.

she did.

she whipped around, already fuming with rage as she stomped towards him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "you ungrateful brat! after all I've done for you, you bring a monster into this home!? how DARE YOU!?"

he gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would be over soon. he was slightly scared, but he knew she'd never really hit him that hard. sure sometimes her grip was a bit too bruising when she got like this but she'd never actually-SLAP!

the force was enough to send him to the floor, and the ring on her finger had carved a decent sized gash into his cheek...

silence.

they were both frozen with shock.

his mother moved first, bringing her hand to her mouth with a gasp of horror. s-she hadn't meant to-

the door swung open.

Karma stood there, proudly holding a needle.

"yo, Nagisa! I lock-picked your-..." he stopped immediately, freezing as the smell of blood overwhelmed his senses.

Nagisa's blood.

instantly, they all felt the room get colder, so cold Nagisa could see his breath fanning out in front of his face.

Karma's hair was shadowing his eyes now, but Nagisa could still see them.

how?

because they were glowing a hellish red.

Nagisa had seen this only a few times but had figured out that it meant he was very P.O'd.

but then he looked up again and Nagisa could see his eyes getting darker. 

soon, it was like the boy didn't have eyes at all, just black holes in his skull.

it was terrifying.

but the transformation wasn't done, Karma started shaking then, with rage or something else Nagisa didn't know. the boy opened his mouth and Nagisa expected shouting, hate, but what he didn't expect...

was the snarl that ripped itself from the boy's throat.

it was vicious and cruel sounding, lower and louder than any sound he'd ever heard from the redhead. then his canines started growing until they visibly hung over his lips. his nails too, they grew about half an inch and turned black, sharpening into points.

then his head craned down and he hissed, long and loud, and started walking towards Nagisa's mother. his movements weren't silky and elegant like they usually were, they were slow and purposeful, almost robotic.

Nagisa might have, for the first time in his life, swore as he stumbled to get to his feet.

he rushed forward, knowing it was a very very stupid idea, but wrapping his arms around the vampire anyway. Karma hissed again and moved as if to strike him.

Nagisa never moved and the hit never came.

Karma growled, unable to voice what he clearly wanted to get across.

Move.

"calm down Karma, I'm fine. see? I'm fine..." he murmured into Karma's shaking neck, gently shushing the choked off growls he was getting in reply.

"hey, everything in fine. it's okay, everything is okay. calm down." he continued, talking until the boy stopped shaking. somewhere behind him, his mom made a sound and Karma's head whipped up as he hissed.

"Hey, hey..." he soothed and sent a glance over his shoulder. "mom, I think you left the stove on, you might want to go check," he said. taking the hint, his mom slowly backed into the kitchen, Nagisa keeping Karma in place as she did.

the said boy growled again and tried to lunge for her, but he couldn't put much force into it because Nagisa was practically hanging off him and he did not want to hurt him.

Karma wanted to say something, but his rage had brought out the beast inside, and English didn't really make sense to him right now...

nothing did.

Nagisa could be cursing him for all he knew, but even if he couldn't quite understand the words Nagisa was speaking he could hear the gentleness surrounding them.

so he relaxed in the human's grip and tried to get a grip himself, a grip on his mind.

he focused all his strength on trying to clear the poisonous cloud in his mind.

who was he? where was he? all he knew was someone was hurting Nagisa.

Nagisa.

he remembered Nagisa.

Nagisa was his favorite person...

and he could still smell his blood.

maybe at a different time, it would have been appealing, but right now?

It sickened him.

there were hands on his face and soothing whispers in his ear.

there was that woman's scent, so very close by.

there was a name being repeated over and over. his name...

Karma. his name was Karma.

with that, the deadly haze in his mind started to clear, and so to did the blackness in his eyes.

Nagisa smiled warmly at him, and he looked around to realize he'd been moved to the couch. that woman was sitting on the couch opposite, and he almost lost it again. his eyes were most definitely red.

"hey, no, look at me." he heard Nagisa say, tilting his head to face him again.

the red softened out of his irises slowly, even as rage boiled in his blood. his gaze was fixed on the scratch on Nagisa's cheek, and without a second thought, he leaned forward and ran his tongue over it.

Nagisa yelped, but he knew Karma wasn't doing this out of hunger because he wasn't swallowing. so what was he...? suddenly, he could feel the cut slowly starting to close, and his eye widened. 

then Karma pulled back, glaring daggers at his mother. then he leaned forward a little and spat the blood in his mouth out onto her cheek.

she flinched but did not move, eyes downcast and ridden with guilt.

Nagisa turned to Karma, slightly surprised he didn't just swallow it then. then Karma spoke, voice low and menacing.

"If I ever find out that you have even glanced at him wrong, there will be no hesitation, you will suffer, slowly and painfully by my hand, I swear it." he spat

"do I make myself clear?" he continued, eyes narrowing when she didn't speak.

"do I make myself clear!?" he asked again, and finally, his mother flinched and nodded.

there was silence for a moment before Karma relaxed and his usual carefree grin was aimed at Nagisa.

"aaaanyway, we've got a movie to catch, ain't that right Nagisa?" he said, voice back to its usual silkiness. Nagisa blinked at the terse change. "r-right!" he said, rising to his feet to fallow his friend out the door.

he spared a glance back at his mother to see her still in the same position as before. he looked forward again, being met with Karma's devil-may-care grin.

Nagisa smiled softly, glad to know that his best (and only) friend just so happened to be the kindest vampire in the world.

even if he'd never admit it.

so Nagisa grinned right back, forgetting about his mother completely as he rushed forward to fall in step with his best friend.

he didn't even shut the door on his way out.


End file.
